User talk:Abce2
If you have a problem with another user of the Wiki, feel free to give me a PM on chat and discuss it with me. Hi, welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flying Moshlings page. ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. ;Want to edit an article? * We has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. So, go edit! And please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything else! -- Gamemakergm (Talk) 22:21, December 4, 2011 Thank + whining about wikia Ever since that icon was gone I wondered if I had anything to do with it. I noticed with the badges that Joe added, and also emoticons, that they aren't categorized automatically as some sort of "wiki function". They don't even consider our header image or background image to be currently in use! So everything just ends up in the Unused and Uncategorized Files. I wish wikia was a bit more user-friendly and did such things automatically. [[User:PepperSupreme|'PepPepPep']] ▪''' [[User_talk:PepperSupreme|'''Sup?]] ▪''' '''..reme.. 12:50, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Abce i am user Quomler 1 . If you are not to busy check my profile.Quomler 1 (talk) 06:03, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Lets chat here on pm and settle the fued/ Removing messages from your wall saga. Lets Chat here on Pm and settle the fued/Removing Messages saga Thanks --Gene Khan (talk) 22:03, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Navbar Hi Abce, I made a new navbar, and I'm curious to see what it looks like. If you wouldn't mind, please can you blank the page MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation and input the code found at User:Dragonleaf5678/To Do#Navbar? Thank you. :) DRAGONLEAF5678 22:47, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Can we please Talk here? Can we please talk here on Moshi Mnsters Wiki Chat before the 2nd of Februrary 2016. I just want to talk to you about something no rush i just want to chat that is all i ask. --The Grand Inquisitor (talk) 04:55, December 6, 2015 (UTC) My Profile Hey Abce2, Why did you guys edit my user page I just doing some experimental templates as my profile is there anything wrong with it? -- Maurice.136 [talk] 15:43, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :explained on chat. :-) 16:28, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Abce2 and Ross -- Maurice.136 [talk] 02:10, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Are u sure? Hey Abce2, Are you sure to give Gene another chance and he to not ask rights when he is not ready. Well he made a another account User:Slug Fu Master, He is asking for rights on another wikia's. http://the-blacklist.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:6016 -- Maurice.136 [talk] 14:46, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Just Because Just because me Slug Fu Master is asking for Rollback,Moderator and Chat Moderator rights on The Blacklist Wiki dosent mean i am a sockpuppet account of Gene Khan. I am not a sockpuppet of account of Gene Khan, Maurice.136 has got it all wrong about me about me being another sock puppet account of Gene Khan. Abce2 Believe me when i say Gene Khan is not my type of Person and i will go to all lengths possible to avoid having any interaction with Gene Khan. Slug Fu Master (talk) 08:59, December 18, 2015 (UTC) That's funny because I asked Staff and they said you and him are the similar IP range That's funny because I requested a IP check and Staff said you and him are in the similar range. -- Maurice.136 [talk] 05:46, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Similar range means nothing. The key words are similar range. is it is not a match or an exact match staff did not say that did they Maurice.136? --Slug Fu Master (talk) 07:57, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Sigh -- Maurice.136 [talk] 07:07, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hey Abce, Just wishing you a merry christmas Abce2. -- Maurice.136 [talk] 23:56, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Reformed and Completely Changed User After a long global block i am a reformed and changed user. You see My Global Block has only just expired very recently. If you have any concerns or questions feel free to message me on my message wall or talkpage on any wiki that i am involved with i will be happy to answer any and all concerns or Questions you you have about me. I am trying really hard to give up my every single one of my old habbits it is a really slow battle but i am making some progress. I am eager to hear from you Gene Khan (talk) 06:06, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Your Wiki Manager Hi Allan! My name is Shrev, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for . I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, infoboxes, templates, etc., please feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on Discord at Shrev64#0089. Shrev64 (Talk page) 14:03, May 27, 2019 (UTC) Notice Please, make this user . TucaandBertieFan2019 (talk) 17:06, June 26, 2019 (UTC)